The invention relates to an electrical safety device. particular, the invention relates to an electrical safety device the permits at least one electrical device to be plugged therein for control by at least one timer device and thermal protection device.
Timer devices for electrical appliances are known in the art. Timer devices are typically plugged into a wall outlet. Electrical appliances may be plugged into a timer device and a timer apparatus can set to control the off-on functions of the electrical appliance. Thus a user of the electrical appliance need not turn the electrical appliance on and off as the timer apparatus of the timer device will turn the electrical appliance on and off. The timer apparatus of the timer device can be, but are not limited to, a digital timer apparatus, a random timer apparatus, an analog timer apparatus, clock train timer apparatus, and combinations thereof. Power to operate the timer apparatus can be provided by at least one of: the outlet into which the timer device is plugged: a battery that is provided for the timer device; a manually wound spring-like clock train; and combinations thereof.
These timer devices are useful for many applications. For example, timer devices can be used for security, for example by turning a light on and off; for convenience purposes, for example by turning coffee makers and other such appliances on and off at desired times; and for efficiency purposes, for example for assuring that heaters, electric blankets, and the like are turned on prior to use.
Timer devices are not known to include safety measures, devices, and systems to assure that the respective electrical appliances are not overloaded. If an electrical appliance is overloaded, there is a potential for fire due to high temperatures caused by the overloading. Further, the lack of safety devices in timer devices may also cause potentially hazardous short circuits in the electrical appliance and FIG. 1 or associated electrical circuit into which the timer device and electrical appliance is plugged into.
Therefore, a need exists for a timer device with a thermal safety device to protect against overloading and overheating. Also, a need exists for a timer device with a high current safety device to protect against short circuits.
An aspect of the invention provides a timer-thermal shutoff apparatus. The timer-thermal shutoff apparatus can control and protect an electrical appliance. The timer-thermal shutoff apparatus comprises a housing; at least one male connector extending from the housing; at least one female receptacle in the housing, the female receptacle adapted to receive a male connector from one or more electrical appliances; at least one timer device; and at least one thermal safety device. The at least one timer device and the at least one thermal safety device are connected in series with the at least one male connector and the at least one female connector receptacle to form a current path. The electrical appliance that is connected into the at least one female receptacle connector is in series with the at least one timer device and the at least one thermal safety device. The at least one timer device being able to be set for controlling off-on switching and on-off cycles for the electrical apparatus connected to the timer-thermal shutoff apparatus, and the thermal safety device providing thermal overload protection if at least one of the timer-thermal shutoff apparatus and the electrical appliance reach a temperature so the thermal safety device opens the current path the timer-thermal shutoff apparatus to protect at least one of the timer-thermal shutoff apparatus and electrical appliance.
A further aspect of the invention provides a timer-thermal shutoff apparatus for controlling and protecting at least one electrical appliance. The timer-thermal shutoff apparatus comprises a housing; at least one male connector extending from the housing; at least one female receptacle in the housing, the female receptacle adapted to receive a male connector from one or more electrical appliances; at least one timer device; a high current protection device that can provide further protection for the electrical appliance; and at least one thermal safety device. The thermal safety device comprises at least one of: a thermostat; thermally activated switch; bimetal switch; dielectric switch; thermal fuse; temperature responsive current limiter; fixed or adjustable thermostat; thermisters; and combinations thereof. The at least one timer device and the at least one thermal safety device are connected in series with the at least one male connector and the at least one female connector receptacle to form a current path, so an electrical appliance that is connected into the at least one female receptacle connector is in series with the at least one timer device and the at least one thermal safety device. The at least one timer device being able to be set for controlling off-on switching and on-off cycles for the electrical apparatus connected to the timer-thermal shutoff apparatus, and the thermal safety device providing thermal overload protection if at least one of the timer-thermal shutoff apparatus and the electrical appliance reach a temperature so the thermal safety device opens the current path through the timer-thermal shutoff apparatus to protect at least one of the timer-thermal shutoff apparatus and electrical appliance.
These and other aspects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, when taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, where like parts are designated by like reference characters throughout the drawings, disclose embodiments of the invention.